<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CONTROL by SiriuslySansationallySherlocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390415">CONTROL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySansationallySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySansationallySherlocked'>SiriuslySansationallySherlocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But based on an UT fic, F/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, not really undertale, sorry - Freeform, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySansationallySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySansationallySherlocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Silently, he appeared.<br/>Silently, he approached.<br/>Silently, he pursued.<br/>Loudly, he attacked.<br/>Loudly, he fought.<br/>Loudly, he killed.<br/>Loudly, he surrendered.<br/>Silently, he left.</p><p>Loudly, she cried.<br/>Loudly, she fled.<br/>Loudly, she fought.<br/>Silently, she went limp.<br/>Silently, she shut her eyes.<br/>Silently, she gave up.<br/>Silently, she surrendered.<br/>Loudly, she cried.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>character/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CONTROL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815220">Oppression</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/needybb4life/pseuds/needybb4life">needybb4life</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo for her fic "Oppression", my girlfriend wrote a chapter called "Control" about Sans being an abusive little shit and raping the reader, but she said she didn't like it, so I decided to put my own twist on it. Hers is focused more on the reader's/victim's POV, while this one is from the POV of the abuser. It's a completely different style than hers, and it's vague about who the characters are, so it's not really a specified fanfiction I guess. Idk. I just wanted to write something gross and creepy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sickening kind of love melted over his bones at the sight of her. She was small, fragile, innocent, easy, <strong><em>weak. </em></strong></p><p> </p><p>And he loved using that to his advantage.</p><p> </p><p>The very thought of it--the thought of her crying, whining, begging, struggling pathetically, but giving in anyway--it was giving his body motivation to make it happen right now. She was asleep. He could just let her sleep… but that wouldn't be very fun. Besides, it felt so much better seeing her facial expressions. Love, then realization, then horror, then panic, then betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>He hopped onto the bed and straddled her, running his fingers through her hair to wake her up. Her soft eyes blinked open, and she smiled. <em>Love.</em></p><p> </p><p>He rocked his hips into hers, and grinned as he watched her eyes widen. <em>Realization.</em></p><p> </p><p>He chuckled softly, the expression on her face sending shivers straight to his groin, and groaned as she fearfully attempted to persuade him to stop. <em>Horror.</em></p><p> </p><p>He rocked harder, locking his legs around her hips and gritting his teeth, groaning as she began to beg, beg for him to stop, <em>please, please, stop, not tonight, not now, please, tomorrow I promise, just please not now</em>, and it was just as amusing as it was arousing, because she really should have learned by now how much the begging turned him on. Heh, begging him to stop was only going to make him want to stop even less. <em>Panic.</em></p><p> </p><p>Now came his favorite part: Betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>He slipped his fingers down her shorts, shivering at the wetness. The fact that she was aroused when she was trying so hard not to be was what really pushed him over the edge every time, watching her orgasm without her own consent, watching the fear, watching the shame, watching the <strong><em>betrayal</em></strong>, it drove him wild. She whimpered in reluctant pleasure as his fingers played, delighted at the response they got from just a small touch. He leaned down closer to her, to where he could feel her sharp, terrified breath against his chin, and see the intense fear in her eyes in full appreciation. He smiled sweetly, watching her eyes shut and feeling her body quiver beneath him. His fingers pinched in between her thighs, his body ready for the final blow. She twitched and shivered and shook and whimpered out into the darkness with tears streaming down her cheeks as he felt her enjoyment pour in between his fingers. He groaned at the finishing touch that completed his goal, sighing contently when he had finished, ignoring the sounds of retching and shower water running and sobbing somewhere behind him. Once he had caught his breath he disappeared into the night, satisfied, if only for now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>